


Music

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flurry of guitar and drum blared from the iphone speaker, Joel hurriedly turning it down a bit, staring at the phone with wide eyes. He had to admit the instrumental bit itself was quite impressive, if not a bit heavy for his taste, but when the singing began he was totally thrown for a loop. Shrieky, was the first term to come to Joel’s mind. Loud, and angry, so far from the soft rock he preferred, and hardly what he expected Ray to listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

There were a lot of things Ray and Joel agreed on. They both loved video games, and working for Rooster Teeth. They both hated the waitress they always got stuck with at their favorite restaurant, but refused to stop going because they both loved the food too much. They agreed on movies to watch, the color blankets and pillowcases to get, the food they stocked their kitchen up with each week. They seemed to agree on almost everything… except their music choices.

  
To be fair, Joel wasn’t sure if they matched up yet. Ray never seemed to listen to anything, always opting to let Joel have control of the radio when they were in the car, or having a podcast on during the few times Joel found him listening to something. It was slowly driving him crazy with curiosity, though he tried not to pry too much and outright ask Ray.

  
Still, it didn’t stop him from snatching up Ray’s iPhone the next time he remembered to, when the younger man had gotten into the shower. He unlocked it, pulling up the music and scrolling through the bands. He was surprised to find few names he recognized, eventually stopping on one titled ‘[Bloodmeat](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhMfz4HrcEA)’, curiosity more than piqued now.

  
A flurry of guitar and drum blared from the iphone speaker, Joel hurriedly turning it down a bit, staring at the phone with wide eyes. He had to admit the instrumental bit itself was quite impressive, if not a bit heavy for his taste, but when the singing began he was totally thrown for a loop. Shrieky, was the first term to come to Joel’s mind. Loud, and angry, so far from the soft rock he preferred, and hardly what he expected Ray to listen to.

  
He changed the song, the new one titled [C’est La Vie](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=6&cad=rja&sqi=2&ved=0CFMQtwIwBQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvKZ-eKBJ9dw&ei=KbWdUvKoAszNsQTI0YKwBg&usg=AFQjCNH8ap5XqM7lDdPNcWSn-SP0lgXbPQ&sig2=O-4XzwLQfgb9JE_eVBdEAQ&bvm=bv.57155469,d.cWc), and waited for it to start. It started with the singing much quicker, opening with a hurried guitar riff and going right into the singer’s voice, the man belting out words Joel could barely understand. He didn’t get it, it was confusing him a great deal, but if that was what Ray liked to listen to, then it was okay. He just wondered why he liked it.

  
"Hey Joel, where are you?"

  
Ray’s voice called to him from the bedroom, Joel jumping in surprise and almost dropping the phone, quickly turning the music off and stuffing it in his pocket before trying to act casual, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV.

  
"Y-Yeah?"

  
He called back, getting no response. A minute later Ray walked into the room, decked in his pajamas, head half-covered by a towel as he dried his hair.

  
"Oh, there you are. Do you wanna order dinner now?"

  
"Sure. Yeah. Super hungry, yep."

  
Ray gave him an amused look, paying his odd comment no mind as he looked at the coffee table. He paused in his drying, thick brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at the spot where his phone had been.

  
"Joel? Do you know where I put my phone? Could’ve sworn I left it on the table here."

  
"Nope."

  
Joel’s response was a bit too quick, his look a bit too suspicious. Ray squinted his eyes at him.

  
"Joel, can I see your phone a sec?"

  
"Sure."

  
The older man handed his phone over without a second thought, only realizing his folly moments after as Ray started fiddling with it.

  
"Ray?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"Calling my phone."

  
Joel froze up, looking shockingly akin to a deer in the headlights. There was nothing, and then a soft buzz, coming from Joel. Another buzz, and Ray noticed it, eyes narrowing in anger as he got closer. The buzz was louder, clearly from Joel. Ray hung up, tossing the phone back at Joel.

  
"Joel, do you have my phone?"

  
"N-N….yes."

  
"Give me my phone."

  
Slowly, Joel pulled the younger man’s phone from his pocket, handing it back to Ray, who snatched it out of his hand with an angry grunt.

  
"I can’t believe you’d look at my phone without asking! What the fuck did you think you’d find?"

  
Joel went quiet, embarrassment and shame flooding over him.

  
"Do you not trust me? Is that it? I mean I know you weren’t too happy when I hung out with Courtney when she was in town but that doesn’t mean I’m fucking cheating on you!"

  
"It’s not like that!"

  
"Then what the hell is it like?! Why would you go through the trouble to steal my phone away when I was busy and look in secret?"

  
"…slookmusc…"

  
Ray gave him a weird look, leaning down a bit til he was face level with Joel who’d remained sitting.

  
"Wanna speak English this time?"

  
"…I was looking at your music."

  
The younger man stood back up straight, giving Joel a look that perfectly encompassed the ‘what the fuck’ that ran through his head at his confession. Joel sputtered a bit, face flushing red with embarrassment as he tried to explain himself.

  
"Well you never, you never play your music when I’m around! And you don’t really talk about that kind of stuff, and I wanted to know."

  
"You could just ask me then! It’s not that hard to ask someone what sort of music they like, is it?"

  
"It is for me."

  
Joel looked down at his hands, anxiously rubbing them together, upset starting to wash over him. Ray sighed quietly, sitting next to him and taking Joel’s hands in his, making the man look at him.

  
"Joel, it’s okay. I’m not mad. But we’re, you know, a damn couple. You should feel comfortable enough to ask me that sort of thing. If you ever have any questions, please just ask me instead of trying to find out behind my back, okay?"

  
The older man nodded, the two sharing a gentle kiss to seal the deal. Ray pulled away and ordered their dinner, before settling in on the couch with Joel, who had now taken to surfing the channels. Between channel flips he glanced over at Ray, still looking a little uneasy to speak.

  
"Hey Ray?"

  
"Mm?"

  
"If you didn’t care if I knew what music you like, why don’t you ever play it when we drive together?"

  
"Oh. Well."

  
It was Ray’s turn to flush a little bit, smiling somewhat sheepishly at Joel.

  
"I didn’t think it’s quite your music choice."

  
"It isn’t! It’s scary and angry and kind of sad, but I’d still totally listen to it!"

  
"Really? Why?"

  
"Because I love you, dummy. And just because I like soft rock over your…"

  
"Metal."

  
"Screamy loud music, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t listen to it. Because you like it, so I’ll learn to like it. Maybe. I can try."

  
Ray smiled widely, laughing under his breath as he gave Joel a gentle kiss on the cheek.

  
"Thanks, Joel."

  
"You’re welcome, Mister Screamy."


End file.
